


'Cause I may be bad but I'm perfectly good at it

by EponineTheStrange (gallifreyandglowclouds)



Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-07
Updated: 2013-06-07
Packaged: 2017-12-14 04:40:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/832854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gallifreyandglowclouds/pseuds/EponineTheStrange
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: sleeping together</p>
            </blockquote>





	'Cause I may be bad but I'm perfectly good at it

Matt’s got an interesting little trait that Karen sometimes like to tease him with: he has very sensitive thighs. 

She knows this because when she instinctively rests her hand on his leg while they’re out for dinner with his parents, he jumps and she thinks that he might spit out the wine he’d just sipped. Honestly, that’s where her hand just goes when they’re sitting beside each other. 

His reaction indicates that she should probably move her hands. She doesn’t, because she knows that later, he will make her pay in wonderful way. 

She’s right. 

The minute they get in the door he pushes her up against the wall in his flat and kisses her senseless. Then he carries (yes, literally carries - who does that any more?) her to their bedroom and places her down on their bed, and then fucking blindfolds her with his necktie. (It’s not a great blind fold, but she closes her eyes because she strongly suspects that that is the effect he’s hoping to have.

He pulls off her dress and chucks it somewhere - she hears it land with a whoosh somewhere on the floor close to her. He leans in and kisses her, and she feels the fabric of his shirt and pants press against her skin. She untucks his dress shirt from his pants and slides her hands under his shirts and along his sides, making him groan. 

“No touching,” he says in a warning tone. 

“Oh, you’re going to tie me up?” She wouldn’t be entirely opposed to that. 

“I’ve got many more neckties, Kaz.” 

She sort of shrugs, and then places her hands beside her head. 

The thing about being blindfolded is that she only has about four seconds of warning to know where he’s going to put his mouth next. He kisses in a straight line down her neck, past her collarbone, and down to the spot between her breasts. He unclasps her bra, and she shrugs it off (and figures that he can forgive her for moving her hands).

There’s no pretence, no waiting, he just takes one of her nipples in his mouth and she arches off the bed and moans. He’s got one leg between hers, and she grinds up against him and she can feel him moan against her skin. 

He switches to the other breast, and she feels her body getting taught. He’s got a talented tongue, and every time that his tongue runs across her pebbled nipple her hips buck a little bit more. 

“Fuck, Matt,” she murmurs.

He says nothing to that, but keeps kissing down her body. He dips his tongue in to her belly button, which makes her laugh because for some reason she’s ticklish there, but he keeps moving down, and yup, this is where she’ll pay for teasing him during dinner. 

He kisses the inside of her thighs gently, and runs one finger along her labia. She starts to squirm a little, and he slips one finger inside of her. He’s not touching her clit, though, and she figures that he’s going to draw this out as long as conceivably possible. 

He’s kneeling on the floor in front of her, and he lightly, very lightly, puts his tongue on her clit, and she pushes her heel down so hard in to his back that he winces. 

“Sorry,” she says. 

“‘S fine, Kaz,” he says, and she can hear how hard he’s breathing, and she can imagine how flushed his face is and how fucking turned on he is, because he knows that he really, really likes eating her out. 

He adds another finger, and he’s moving a little bit quicker, and he crooks his fingers up and  _oh, there’s the spot,_ and she screams. He’s going harder at her clit. 

“God, please, just -” and he takes the message, and slides his fingers inside of her and crooks again, and the world behind her eyelids flashes white as she comes. 

Off goes the blindfold, because she wants to touch him so badly. He climbs back on to the bed, and she unbuttons his shirt (yes, unbuttons, because this is one of his favourites and she doesn’t want to tear off the buttons) and then he gets his pants off and she pushes him down in to the bed and kisses him. 

She slides her hand down between them and touches his cock, and he’s so hard and she just wants him so badly, so she straddles him sinks down slowly on his cock. 

“Oh god Kaz, oh,” he groans, and she starts roll her hips and leans in to kiss him. He runs his tongue across the roof of her mouth, and she moans loudly and breaks apart. He reaches forward and touches her clit, which sends electric shocks through her body. Matt’s got his hands on her hips now, and he’s holding on so tight that his fingers are leaving marks. 

She reaches down and touches herself, and yes, there she is, coming again, and it’s fucking glorious and wonderful, and then a few seconds later Matt’s hips thrust up jerkily and she knows that he’s done. 

He always gets so boneless afterwards, so by the time she’s rolled up beside him, he’s practically asleep. 

“I should tease you more often,” she says, head resting on his shoulder. 

“Mhmmm, not with my parents,” he mutters back, eyes not opening. 

“Whatever, Smithers.” 


End file.
